


Make You Feel My Love

by angrybirdcr



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Your emotions are all over the place after witnessing the dramatic delivery of your best friends’ baby. You never expected for this to happen but life had other plans for you, and Chris would soon become part of them too.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 12





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This it’s my first Chris Evans x reader fic, so please be kind! All feedback it’s more than welcome! This fic was loosely inspired by the last scene of the episode “The Change In The Game” (6x23) of the TV Show BONES. Thank You Tumblr user @jtargaryen18 for her #30DAYSOFCHRIS2020 Challenge it was a pleasure to be part of it! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters.**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like and comment. Thank You!**
> 
> (Theme Song): Make you feel my love by Adele
> 
> WARNINGS: None really. Unless you count a little angst moment during childbirth as a trigger for you, if that’s the case then please read with caution. But it’s overall Fluffiness! I do feel like it’s got a pinch of rom-com tone to it! 😊🌹 Implied smut too!? 😏🤭
> 
> Note: I’m not a medical professional, I resourced to the all-knowing google for reference, so please pardon any home childbirth in accuracies that you may find on here!

You were lost in a sea of tender affection and indescribable love. The biggest proud smile adorns your face as you take in every single detail of his perfect little self. As you caress his soft cheek while humming a soothing lullaby, he unconsciously grabs your finger in his little chubby hand. Your heart melts. You admire him for what seems to be hours, from the top of his golden hair and his cute button nose to the tip of his knitted booties covered feet. You’re trapped in awe at the magical turn of events your life had in the last few months, as you were immensely blessed by the welcoming of your loving husband and the arrival of your tiny bundle of joy. You can’t stop yourself from reminiscing the moment you discovered you were expecting him, nor the one you broke the news to his daddy…

** FLASHBACK **  
Your hands were shaking, the unforgiving clicking noise of the clock’s hand advancing sinfully piercing your nerve wrecked mind. You can’t watch it! You leave it face down on the counter as you anxiously pace back and forth in your bathroom floor. ‘What am I going to do?’, ‘What if it’s true?’, ‘Would he accept it?’, ‘God, what if he already has someone else on his life?’, ‘Should he be here right now? No, no way!.. but ‘What if it’s not true?’ Your thoughts were relentless, your focus was only brought back by the loud alarm from your phone announcing you the time was up! You bite the inside of your cheek and then your lip as you slowly move towards the counter again, you look at your messed reflection one last time and sighing you turn it around… now you knew...

Weeks passed unnoticed, you still weren’t able to shake off the mixed feelings the results gave you, your fuzzy mind was still unable to process it at all, much less to face him. You were embarrassed, you were scared no scratch that down, you were TERRIFIED! But there was not much that you could do to hide from him when you both shared the same inner circle of best friends, your best friend almost sister had married one of his best friends after all, hence why you couldn’t avoid him forever… but you were willing to try! You just never thought that, not even in a million years, you would be both stuck together in your house during a massive snow storm while helping your best friend to give birth on your just bought bed sheets! 

“How did this happen?” You ask in shock watching your best friend since childhood heavily panting on your bed

“What do you mean how did this happen?!? ASK MY FREAKIN CARELESS HUNK OF A HUSBAND!!!” Ok, maybe letting our such question wasn’t the best idea while she laid down trying to push a life out of her

“IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN IT!” You yell in panic 

“I know, I know… I’m just so freakin scared sissy! Where’s my hubby? Why is he not here yet?” She cries

“I don’t know, I don’t know! He was supposed to be here he must have got stuck in traffic or something!” Your heart beat increases at the high pitched fear tone of her voice, right then you feel a pair of warm hands lovingly grab your face

“Hey, hey… look at me doll. Breathe! Ok… you gotta breath. We need to help her, we don’t have a choice” You silently nod at him, letting his soothing voice fill your senses. “Let’s gather what we need and let’s do this ok?” He surprisingly drops a kiss on your cheek before retreating. 

“You’re going to be ok, Lynn. Do you hear me?” You tell her reaching for her hand in an attempt to comfort her visibly shaken frame, as Chris steps in with your first aid kit in hand. ‘You can do this!’ You internally chant, switching places with him. You set your phone on speaker as the 911 operator attempts to guide you through. You quickly disinfect your hands and put the gloves on

“Ok, I’ve got the gloves on? What do I do know?” You ask taking a sharp intake of air. You carefully listen to the operator instructions as Chris rushes to get the other items they need. “I need to do what?” You ask with eyes wide open, repeating out loud what you just were told. “Ok, Lynn you will owe me big time after this girl!” You chuckle

“I know! I don’t fuckin care just help me to get her out NOW !” She yells in between meek laughs and a tight grip on the bed sheets.

“Oh God, I can see her head already!” Your wide open at the sight in front of you

“Is that-?” Chris stammers as he gets inside the room with a bowl of hot water and towels “I’ll never be able to unsee that!” His face pale as if he had seen a ghost settling the things down next to you and quickly moving next to her

“CHRIS!! Did you just look at my vajayjay?!? OMG!!” Lynn screams grabbing Chris’ arm to seat next to her “You are NEVER to talk about what you saw!” She threatens him with a murderous look before holding his hand as if holding for dear life as a strong contraction hits her 

“I’d never dream of it!” He promptly replies while frowning in pain as her hold makes his fingers go red “But I’d love to keep my hand functioning… pleeease!” He winced 

“Why don’t you try to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon and then you tell me what I can and what I can’t say or do!!!” She yells at the top of her lungs making him close his eyes shut in response

“I'm sorry… I’m sorry!”

“CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!! Lynn FOCUS!! You gotta push this kid out girl! Soooo PUSH WITH ALL YOU GOT!” You command them and they oblige. Chris half seats behind her, warmly comforting her and rubbing her arms while she pushes with all her might...

One…

Two…

Three...

And like that you held her beautiful blood covered bundle of joy in your hands, unwrapping her umbilical cord from her neck as you were told over the phone, but she was not crying…

“WHY IS SHE NOT CRYING???” Lynn screamed with a panic stricken voice

“I don’t know!” Your heart wildly pounding on your chest “What should I do?” You ask the 911 operator hoping they have the answers you need

“Is she dead? Oh. My . God! Tell me!!” She freaks out crying, your heart breaking watching your sister rapidly and dangerously getting at the edge of a breakdown

“No, she’s not Lynn. Let her work on her ok, she’s following the instructions she’s been given so give her a minute ok, be patient doll…” Chris whispers sweet nothings into her ear trying to calm her down, his face equally as frightened as yours

You can’t let it happen, you can’t bare to see her crying while you hold her unmoving child! You put all your focus on the instructions you’re receiving. You take a deep breath and carefully turn the, still attached to the cord, babe around while firmly patting her back with the other one, trying to warm her up with a towel

One… nothing...

Twice… no reaction...

Three times… fear filled you up now…

“C’mon sweetie… I know that you can do it!” But it was not working. Suddenly you block out all voices and they started to fade in the background, you could only feel the tiny human on your hands, then something clicked… all those years ago, the med lessons you had once thought useless in college, it all came back hitting you at once. You kneel on the ground as you softly move the babe around settling her on her back on the towel, you delicately lift her chin up and start basic RCP on her. But it was not working either. Every second counts, the tension could be felt in the room, not even a knife could cut it. She was turning purple already… then you did the last thing you could try. You suction on!

Once…

Twice…

Then you felt it! The mucus obstruction unwillingly leaving her airway finding solace on your mouth, you spit it out on the bowl. You pray to the heavens above for a miracle as you fix your eyes on her, rubbing her tiny chest up and down

“Please, please, please” you softly chant over and over again

“What’s happening! Please tell me! Give me my baby…” Lynn cries squirming around trying to incorporate to see you, only to be kindly held back by Chris’ strong but gentle arms. 

Then it happen, her chest rose up and air filled her lungs.

Strong cries filled the space as color returned to her chubby face, the cute baby wiggling around with all her strength. You let out a deep sigh and a big smile finds your face...she was breathing, she was alive! You gently pick her up and stand up with. Chris’ help, and bouncing the crying bundle you place her in the awaiting arms of her impatient mother

“My sweet child!” She kisses her temple, holding her tight to her chest. And as if on cue, the baby stops her cries looking into the teary eyes of her mother. Instinct soon kicks in and she quickly latches on her momma’s breast. 

A shy and blushed Chris turning his eyes to you, as his warm hands rub comforting circles on your lower back. You lock your eyes with his, an ear to ear smile covering your face… 

“You did it!” He whispers on your ear, sending the familiar tingles down your spine, you snuggle in closer and soon you find yourself enveloped into his soothing arms. You barely notice the sirens in front of your house as helps arrive the way, the EMTs soon find their way upstairs followed close behind by a scared to death Lynn’s husband. You watch the scene unfold as they rapidly move them both into the gurney and load them into the ambulance. 

A few hours later, you’re relieved to know that you did well and both mother and baby were doing just fine. A forever grateful new father tightly hugs you, uttering sweet thanks over and over. You happily watch your friends and family filling the waiting room, each getting their turn to meet and greet the new bundle of joy, you included! 

That’s until they’re told to let them both rest away after such extreneous and stressful delivery. You are tired, Chris is too, after a long day full of emotional upside downs you want to go home, you bid your goodbyes and start walking away. As the cold wind hits you outside, your heart stops again, the guilt eating you out alive. You stop dead on your tracks

“It’s everything ok?” You hear Chris say noticing your uneasiness. He stops. He turns around facing you. “Look, baby everything is ok. Mark said that both Lynn and Rose are doing just fine, you did it!” His lips curl up while he slowly moves closer to you, his warmth embracing you, he caress your shoulders then slides his hands down your arms spreading his heat into you. “You did amazingly! You save Rosie’s life! Now she bares your name as her middle one in honor to you” 

“I know, but…” You bite your lip, as a shiver goes down your spine. Your eyes almost popping out of your sockets as you realize that you no longer can nor want to keep your secret from him. You saw him in action today, he’s the best man that you have ever known. No matter what happened, he deserved to know.

“But what hun?” He looks in expectancy “Now you’re making me nervous too” He says with a small chuckle, taking a step back from you

“I’m pregnant” You say barely above a whisper, letting out a breath that you didn’t know that were holding. His eyes wide as saucers, trying to process what you just told him. 

“Wow, ok I see…” He says with a hand resting on his hand as the other rubs his face “Well, you know that you're not alone on this, I’m here for you.” His voice filled with determination and tenderness “I’m gonna be with you both at every step of the way, for everything that you need. You got this, we got this ok?!” The sweet Bostonian dork says in complete oblivion 

“Are you sure? What about a girlfriend could think about it?” You loved his kindness, you could feel his honesty but at the same time a naggy doubt kept creeping up on you. You were close, but you always respected each other’s personal space and private lives. You had stayed at each other’s place and met each other’s family, gosh Lisa was like your second mother! But even then you dare not to ask him the straightforward question about his love life. Up until that moment you consciously choose to cross the line you had never been beyond the occasional flirt or teasing. You could still remember that day and what led to it. You had spent the best night of your life with him, tangled in bed, hearing his moans and grunts, caressing and committing to memory his every crevice and muscle, kissing every inch of his body, drowning out in exquisite pleasure, what you loved the most about it? You both consciously did it, it was not a one night stand, it wasn’t a drunken mistake, it was not a spur of a moment, it was a conscious decision taken between two consenting adults that wished to cross that line and welcome the consequences with arms wide open. You had talked about it, you both had this craving for each other, this need that felt like it was about to explode, an undeniable chemistry that you could no longer ignore and you were willing to explore even if it was just for one wonderful night.

“Never been surer of anything on my life. And you know, there’s anyone but you…” A blush adorning his gorgeous face “I mean, I’ve been single for a long time and you're the only woman who gets to cook with my mom on Sundays” You blush at his open admission of his civil status and your close relationship with his family. 

“I’m glad to know that I have your support on this.. “ you let a short pregnant pause take place, pun intended “...my baby’s father is definitely on the picture” You anxiously await his reaction to that statement 

“Oh, that’s great! But that doesn’t change my stance on it. If the father is around or not, it doesn’t matter. You have my word, flower” your heart missing a beat at his nickname for you “I’ve always respected women but after seeing what I saw today… what you wonderful beings go through to bring a life into this world, it’s just amazing… it renders me speechless. There’s no way on earth that I would let you go through that alone… I mean, if you want me too, that it…” You let out a deep chuckle “...Did you… did you just laugh at me?” His adorable babbling did it for you. Not that a different answer would have changed your resolution to tell him, he had the right to know anyways. But any doubts that you had evaporated into thin air as you lost yourself into his ocean blue orbs, the downpour of love on his words turned you into a pile of pudding, You nervously laugh again, here goes nothing...

“Chris, you’re the father” Your heart is pounding, you watch him stand still with his mouth agape and then something wonderful happens…

His million dollars award winning smile could brighten any room! He chuckles “What? Are you serious?” He hugs you, really hugs you “Please tell me that you’re not kidding me! You pregnant?... I’m the father?... I’m gonna be a father?...MY baby!” He babbles not letting you go, you can’t speak completely overcome with emotion, you just nod

“OH MY GOD! YES!!! He hold you close and lifts you up grinning “WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!!!” You squeal holding his neck as he spins you around. 

“Yes, we are!” You finally say as he sets you down. What you don’t expect is having him give you the most earth shattering and mind numbing kiss that you had ever experienced in your life. He kisses you like there’s no tomorrow, exploring every inch of your mouth as you grant him access letting him lead the way. You can feel his heart rate in perfect synchrony with yours, he shows his dominance but at the same time asserts his place in your heart, he’s pouring every ounce of love and longing into it. You kiss until you’re both lightheaded and in need for air. Your plump lips, slightly abused by his delicious attack

“What’s that?” You ask still closely wrapped into his arms, looking into his loving eyes

“That’s the beginning of our long overdue love story doll” He grins, slightly squeezing your waist “I’m never letting you go”

That was indeed just the beginning...

** END OF FLASHBACK **

You’re so lost into your thoughts that you miss the door open, until you feel a pair of strong arms circling your waist

“Hello beautiful!” The husky voice of your husband right into your ear making you shiver in the best of ways

“Hi there…” You side kiss his cheek

“What were you thinking about? I was standing at the door for a while and you didn’t notice me…” 

“hmmm… I was reminiscing about our love story… from the moment this angel was conceived until the second I told you were the father” You both smile at the memory 

“Right… will never forget that day. Lynn was the reason why I didn’t faint during your delivery!” He says peppering feather like but lust filled kisses down your neck

“That feels nice…” You bite down a moan

“Doesn’t it always?” He smirks, moving his hand dangerously down your hips

“What do you think you’re doing, babe?” You ask turning around in his arms, quickly pecking his luscious lips

“Glad you asked… don’t you think our prince needs a little brother or sister? You know so that he can enjoy the wonders of growing in a big family…” His blue eyes peering straight into your soul, the familiar tingly feeling building up in your core

“Does he, now?” You seductively run your hand up and down his chest “Then why don’t we move this up to our bed?” You whisper in his ear, feeling his growing bulge poking you

“I like how that sounds…”

You definitely could feel his love...

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
